More and more personal data is being stored on ever smaller and more mobile devices. As the amount of mobile data increases, so does the desire to share that data both between other devices that are personal to the user and with devices that may not be personal but that it might be desirable to share selected data with for a period of time. Bluetooth devices have tremendous flexibility in terms of what devices they may connect to, but there is a need for transparent management of data over the expanding number of possible connections to relieve the burden on users of cumbersome file download and sharing procedures. Furthermore, when files are copied from one device to another, it is inevitable that one of the files will become out of date. Thus, it would be desirable to allow data to be shared “virtually” in the sense that the actual data is maintained on only one device, with virtual access to the data being managed across the Bluetooth link without actually incurring the overhead and risk of data inconsistency inherent in a complete file download.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches to securing personal computing devices will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.